Facade
by Rekino
Summary: Renji could always tell when Rukia was lying. [ Gift fic for Scythe ]


**Title: **Facade

**Chapter: **1 – One-shot

**Author: **Rekino

**Warnings: **None.

**Pairings: **Renji x Rukia

**Disclaimer: **Bleach and its characters, all belong to Kubo Tite-sensei. This plot, on the other hand, is a product of my over-active imagination and will remain so, thus belonging to me. Besides that, this is a gift for Scythe, so she could also be considered as half-owner of the plot.

**Summary:** Renji could always tell when Rukia was lying. Gift fic for Scythe

* * *

Kuchiki Rukia was a liar.

She could lie without breaking a sweat. As easy as she found it to breathe, that's how capable she was with lying, whether about her wounds, the weather or rampaging hollows.

And only one person knew just how much she could lie.

* * *

Renji wasn't pleased. Glaring stonily at Rukia's back as she trudged onwards, her strides placid and small feet making a steady sound against the floor. Abarai Renji, was without a doubt, anything but pleased.

None could, however, figure out the source of his displeasure despite that dark contemplating frown he wore on his face like a beacon. "Rukia," he drawled coolly, arms folded over one another as he trailed after her.

Rukia continued to walk, giving the impression she hadn't heard him, perhaps lost in her own thoughts, but Renji knew better. Knowing he was being ignored and not enjoying it otherwise, one of Renji's tattooed brows twitched slightly.

"Rukia." He repeated, more sternly, this time.

Determined to burn a hole in Rukia's white yukata with the use of his glare when a desired response wasn't emitted, Renji – despite his obvious frustration – attempted, once more to snatch the Kuchiki's attention.

"Ku-chi-ki _RUKIA_!" he half-sung and half-shouted.

There was a brief moment of silence where one could even hear the sound of a pin drop, before, Rukia spun around and kicked Renji in the stomach and punched him in the jaw.

The vice-captain found himself groaning as he clashed against the wall with a resounding thud. Cursing his stupidity, he grimaced. He had underestimated Rukia's temperament, a valuable reminder of their past that had carelessly slipped past his mind. He would remember next time.

Cracking an eye open, he shot Rukia a dark look as her shadowed form towered over him.

"What the hell are you trying to do!" He bit out, shooting straight up, ignoring the painful protests his body made due to Rukia's earlier actions. "_Kill m_e!" The irony in his statement was amusing, considering he was already dead to begin with.

"You're annoying." _A lie._

Renji's rage was flaring. "What. Did. You. Say. ?"

Choosing to disregard Renji's words, Rukia persisted with her insults. "People are trying to walk and you dare interrupt the peace. You should be ashamed of yourself, you noisy fool."

Renji couldn't bear it any longer. He was attacked with a stab of offences that were just plain wrong, especially since they were originating from the petite shinigami that he had known for most of his lifetime. "Idiot! What are you saying? I'm escorting you to your jail cell dumbass!"

"Hmph," huffing as if the matter were no concern to her, Rukia elegantly folded her hands inside her robes and looked away, "then hurry up and take me there. I prefer to be in the confines of a cell than with you." _Another lie._

"Why… you..."

Rukia abruptly turned away.

"Renji… I…" Noticing the change of atmosphere as well as subject, Renji took a step forward and in a rush, he swiftly embraced her. Clutching her head to his chest and a strong hand secured itself around her waist, he held her and he comforted her.

He knew she was distressed because of that berry-head's death. It was obvious how much she cared for him.

He knew she was worried about her upcoming punishment and the fact that her brother was so cold. A person made out of ice.

He knew how scared she was, even if she didn't show it.

He knew everything. Because, he had always known her from the start.

"It's ok. You can stop lying now," he whispered, "I'm here and you don't need to lie anymore."

Shocked was definitely an understatement of Rukia's reaction. "I-Idiot!" She admonished after regaining her composure. If Renji could see her face now, he would be engrossed with the spectacle that was Rukia, accompanied a light tinge of pink covering her cheeks. "What makes you think I'm lying?" _A lie within a lie._

Renji looked away. "I know you better than that Rukia." There was a quiet period of contemplation and grateful reassurance. One that Rukia waded in and was thankful for. She lost herself in the sea of tranquillity.

She whispered softly, "Renji…" Pulling away in a sudden act, Renji looked Rukia in the eye and gave a small smirk. Rukia, bewildered, just maintained the eye contact between them. Soon the connection was broken and Renji walked by her. But Rukia had already used the time to understand what Renji was trying to tell her.

Renji had, and would always be there for her, she told herself silently.

Breaking into easy strides, Renji motioned for the dark-haired female to follow him. "Come on, I have to get you to your cell."

Rukia nodded and followed obediently, pushing her worrisome thoughts aside for the moment.

"Rukia, are you hungry?" Came the surprising question from the fukutaichou.

Blinking in astonishment, Rukia lied, "No."

Rukia's stomach decided to growl, causing a hushed calm to descend upon them. Trying not to grin or snicker, which was becoming undeniably hard, Renji gave a cool smirk. "Not hungry, huh?"

Rukia blushed and started scowling in embarrassment, "Shut up!"

Renji couldn't help it, he laughed.

Because he always knew it, when Rukia lied.

**The end.**

* * *

I don't get it… it makes no sense! –hits herself– This was supposed to be short and sweet, but it's short and pointless! ARGH! I think the ending was too rushed… but I just wanted to keep it simple. I'll edit it soon enough. This is for Scythe btw. This took an hour or so to do… the plot was really ebbing me and for some reason I couldn't write it the way I liked.

(To Scythe)

Yo, sorry if this sucks! I owe you in return for 'I,Cry'. Anyhoo, yea… it bites… I'll fix it, I swear TT.

Comments and criticisms are appreciated.

Rekino


End file.
